


Finding my brother

by Luna_Hargreeves_004



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Hargreeves_004/pseuds/Luna_Hargreeves_004
Summary: Owen and Peter were twins that got separated when their mother died. Owen still looked for Peter. What happens when he finds Peter, just not in the way you would expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after fallen kingdom and before infinity war. I’m sorry if the characters seem OOC. It’s my my first GOTG and JW fanfiction.

_ The room was dark and empty except for two young boys - identical twins- sitting quietly in the corner. One fiddled with his Walkman that was given to him by his mother, the other sitting quietly, fiddling with a small dinosaur toy that had been given to him for their fifth birthday by his mother. An eerie silence hung in the air. The door creaked open. _

_ "Boys, your mama wants to speak with you. Come on, Peter. Take these foolish things off." The smaller of the boys, Peter, glanced at his brother for comfort. _

_ Their grandfather gently reached down and lifted the orange headphones from his head and Peter reluctantly paused his music, glancing at his brother, the only other person he felt safe with besides his mother.  _

_ His twin brother reached for his hand. The two of them followed their Grandpa to where their mother lay in bed, her eyes still shone when she saw her boys, but still she was tired and weak. The boys refusedto make eye contact with anyone else in the room.  _

_ "Owen," whispered Peter "Will momma be alright?" _

_ "I don't know, Peter." Owen replied, voice wavering. "I hope so..." Their grandfather beckoned them forward, and so the brothers shuffled to the bedside. _

_ Peter shifted uncomfortably as his mother's green eyes scanned over him.  _

_ "You both look like your daddy. And he was an angel..." Meredith closed her eyes for a moment, breaking off with a gasp as Owen shuffled closer to his twin, the two of them taking comfort in being close to each each other. Owen sniffed. _

_ "Mer? Dont you got a present for your boys?" Grandpa asked, breaking the silence in hospital room. _

_ "Of course," Meredith replied, pushing two small packages and cards across the bed. "Here." _

_ There Grandpa placed the gifts in each of the boys' backpacks. Neither twin moved and stared with tear filled eyes at the scene before them. _

_ "You boys open them up when I'm gone, okay?" Meredith instructed, watching as the green eyes of her sons stared welling up with hot tears. _

_ "Your grandpa is gonna take such good care of you both..." Their mother continued.  _

_ "Take my hand." Meredith opened her hand towards her boys. Her vision began to blur, but she could see enough to make out Peter with his head on Owen's shoulders. "Please." _

_ "Come on, boys..." Grandpa murmured, gently pushing the boys towards their mother, who were both clutching each other like a lifeline. _

_ "Take my hand." Meredith repeated, staring earnestly at her boys. _

_ Owen released his grip on Peter as his reached for his mother's hand... _

_ BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP... _

_... But it was too late. _

_ Peter was the first to respond. "Mom?  No! " He shrieked. Hot tears flowed down his cheeks as he saw his mother lying there, eyes closed as if in sleep. _

_ Peter screamed and yelled and kicked anyone who came near. Grandpa scooped Peter up in one arm, carrying him to the room where the boys had been waiting. _

_ Owen elbowed his way through the room, anxious to get out of the room where his mother had just died. _

_ Owen raced down the hall to meet his brother, tears still falling but he refused to wipe them away. _

_ He heard the footsteps of his grandpa approaching him. Grandpa stopped when he saw Owen, kneeling down to his height. _

_ “Look after him, alright?” _

_ Grandpa walked back to the room where the rest of the family stood.  _

_ He heard the sound of the large front door opening and the small footsteps of his brother racing outside. _

_ "Peter!" He yelled, racing as fast as his legs would carry him. Owen knew he couldn't catch him. While his grief slowed him down, Peter's allowed him to run faster, away from the hospital. _

_ Owen came to a stop, gasping for breath. His brother had reached the tree line by now, and he knew he would not catch Peter if he didn't want to be found. Owen decided to walk at a brisk pace, allowing his brother time to grieve. _

_ A bright light suddenly turned on in the distance. A car headlight, maybe? Owen heard Peter screaming. _

_ His heart stopped. In an instant, the grief, pain and worry vanished, replaced with a large amount of fear. It was this fear that gave him energy, sprinting down to where the sound of the screaming was. _

_ "Mom!" _

_ The light was fading. No! The car was driving off! Owen pushed himself forwards, forcing his legs to move. He wouldn't lose both his mother and brother on the same day, he just  couldn't _

_ His arms pumped at his sides, his lungs were burning, but he refused to give up. He could see the clearing, but the light was already gone. _

_ Owen yelled. " Peter !" _

_ Owen flipped the toy T-rex in his hands. The toy his mother had given him the day she died. The day Peter disappeared. Peter......... Where was he? Owen was the only one to still be looking for him. His grandfather gave up long ago(although he won’t admit it). Clare walked into the room.  _

“Whatcha got there?” Owen looked up, surprised. 

“Oh-uh nothing” he hid it behind his back. 

“Alright. The kids are already up. Karen made breakfast. Come down. Your the only one still in your room!”

“Ok. I’m coming” Clare smirked. 

\\(•-•)/ 

Owen walked down the stairs, thinking. Today was July 26, his and Peters birthday. He obviously would never tell Clare this, or she would go all out with it. He didn’t want that. It didn’t matter that much. 

When Owen got to the table he sat down next to Clare and Maisie. They were talking about birthdays(oh the irony). 

“So Maisie, when is your birthday?”

“It’s in August 2nd 2009”

“You have the same birthday as Grey!”

“Why do you ask?” Owen interjected. 

“Well, sense Grey’s birthday is in a week, I just thought I’d ask. Which reminds me, when’s your birthday?”

“That doesn’t matter” he mumbled. 

“Why?” Zach asked. 

“I never celebrated as a kid” everyone in the room gasped. 

“What! Why?”

“We needed the money for something else. It also didn’t matter as much”  also after Peter disappeared it lost its purpose.  He thought. 

“What did you have going on?” Grey asked. 

“It doesn’t matter” Owen said. He got up and went back to his room. 

\\(•-•)/

_“Happy birthday Owen!” Grandpa said._

_Owen just looked sadly at his grandfather._

_“It’s not the same with out them!”_

_“I know, Owen, I know. But we can’t bring them back!”_

_“We can still look for Peter!”_

_“We’ve looked! We’ve been looking for almost 8 months! We haven’t found him! You have to realize that!”_

_“I have, but that doesn’t mean he is gone. He may still be out there somewhere and we’re just sitting here eating cake!” With that, Owen ran up to his room._

“- en! Owen! Wake up” Clare yelled. 

“What time is it?”

“About 10:26. Why?”

“Just wondering” 

“Ok. Were going to sign Maisie up for school. Sense she is now legally ours, she can go to school. Were going to look at a school”

“Alright. Coming” Owen got up and left with Clare. 

\\(•-•)/

Peter Quill sat in his sleeping quarters on the Milano thinking. Today was his birthday. Well, actually, his and Owens birthday. He fiddled with the mix tape that his mother gave him. 

“Hey Star lord” Gamora said. 

“Hey ‘mora” he said back. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah”

“You sure? You seem quite”

“I’m fine”

“Alright. Are you fine enough to deal with Rocket?”

“ha- no. Let someone else deal with his sh*t”

“Ok” Gamora left Peter to his thoughts. 

\\(•-•)/

_Peter opened his present to see a Walkman. He gasped. “I thought you couldn’t afford one?!”_

_“I was able to get in one for your birthday” his mother said. His mother was currently very sick and they had to pay a lot of medical bills. They couldn’t buy very many things for birthdays and Christmas. “Ok, now you Owen, open your present” Owen did as he was told. He saw a toy raptor and book on velociraptors._

_“Thank you!”_

_“Any thing for my little star lords”_

_The two brothers left the hospital room with their grandpa, Peter playing with his Walkman and Owen looking through his book. Even though they only got one thing each, they were still happy. They were together._

“Hey Quill!” Rocket yelled getting his attention “were getting attacked! Come out whenever you’d like!”

“Geez! I’m coming”

\\(•-•)/

After Owen and Clare were done looking at schools and getting Maisie registered for one they went back to Karen’s house. They walked in to a surprise. Karen sitting with Maisie, Grey, and Zach on the couch. But there was another thing to. An old man sitting there. 

“Karen, who is this?” Karen was about to answer, but Owen beat her to it. 

“Grandpa?!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Grandpa, what do you mean, grandpa?” Clare asked angrily. 

“I mean that this is my grandfather. What are you  doing  here. And how’d you find me?”

“I’m here, because I need to talk to you and how I found you was quite easy. You used to work in the military, so I went there. They told me where you went, but I couldn’t get there, cause it was destroyed. So I then asked former employees where you might have been and they gave me this address. This nice lady let me in saying that an Owen  Grady  was currently staying here”

“I want to talk to you, upstairs”

\\(•-•)/

“Why are you here?”

“To wish you a happy birthday”

“You came all the way here just to say happy birthday?”

“And also to ask you. What were you thinking?! Working with dinosaurs!”

“You know I liked dinosaurs! And I only worked with raptors!”

“Velociraptors?! How many?!”

“Four”

“FOUR!!?!!”

“Yes”

“You could have died. I can’t loose you too. I’ve already list three important people in my life. Not you to”

“Oh Yeah. Two of them dead, we can’t bring them back. But Peter, he might still be alive! But you’ve given up!”

“And another thing” grandpa ignored Owen “Going back there? Why’d you do that?!”

“To save the dinosaurs. We just went back to save the dinosaurs and it kind of went downhill”

“You think?! There are wild dinosaurs roaming around!”

“Not all of them are bad!”

“Still”

“Are you done?”

“N-“

“Good because I am. Goodbye” Owen left his room. He heard scrambling of feet. Grey and Maisie were listening. 

“Who’s Peter?” Maisie asked. 

“I’ll explain once I’m down there”

\\(•-•)/

Peter walked away form the rest of the guardians. They were being very annoying at the moment. 

“Quill, why the heck were you so detracted” 

“I was thinking! Ok. Am I not aloud to do that?”

“Not when were being attacked!”

“I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind”

“Like what?!”

“It’s none of your business!!” 

The other guardians watched, surprised at Peters sudden outburst. “I’ll go after him” Gamora said. 

\\(•-•)/

Owen took a deep breath. It hurt to think about Peter, especially in the company of two sets of siblings that had a bond together similar to his and Peters.

"When we were small, Peter went missing"

Claire put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," she said softly.

"I will. My mother died of cancer when we were young, and Peter... He took it especially hard, and being him... When the heart monitor stop he ran outside, and he never came back. I remember seeing a bright light. I thought it must have been a car."

Maisie frowned. "If it was a car then maybe there were tire tracks somewhere?" Owen shook his head.

"It was raining when Peter disappeared. If there were any tire tracks, they would have been long washed away."

Owen looked at the couch to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. "I joined the navy for the opportunity to travel. My grandparents never had spare money to track him. I thought that I may be able to..."

"And?" Claire gently prompted.

"I never found him. Then I was recruited to the Jurassic World program. I changed my last name to Grady, my grandmother's maiden name, so that I couldn't be connected to my grandpa" He took a breath. "I thought that Peter might recognise the name and come home... But he never did"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"But he could still be out there, yeah? Surely there must be something-"

“I’m the only one still looking. Everyone else has given up”

Karen and Claire both looked at him with identical expressions.

Owen stood up suddenly, finding it hard to stay in the same room as the two sets of happy siblings. He left the room, with Claire his heels. He felt warmth in the pit of his stomach when she grabbed his hands, gently laced his fingers through hers.


	3. Chapter 3

When Owen woke up the next morning, he was in a unfamiliar room. He knew for a fact that this was not Karen’s house. Clare was not in the bed with him. And he heard unfamiliar voices talking. Well, more like yelling. 

“And where the hell is Quill?”

“I’ll get him” a woman’s voice said. Owen started to freak out. ‘Who were these people? Why am I here?’

“Peter? Come on. Rocket wants to talk to you”

\\(•-•)/

Peter woke up in a strange room that was definitely not the Milano. He heard voices out side of the room. 

“Is Owen awake yet?”

“No”

“Ok. Will you go wake him up?”

“Yeah” Peter started freaking out. ‘Who is this woman and who is Owen and why am I in this mans bed?’ The door opened and Peter saw a redhead woman in a shirt that was to big for her that said U.S Army and yoga pants. ‘ U.S Army. That must mean I am on earth. But how did I get here?’ The woman walked into the room and sat on the bed. Peter was very surprised. 

“Hey Owen. You ok” 

“I’m not Owen. I don’t know an Owen” Peter knew that was a lie. He obviously knew his brother Owen. 

“Are you ok?”

“No. How did I get here? Where is here?”

“We’re in Utah. At my sister’s house. Your sister in law”

“How did I get to Utah? I was in space”

“Owen, you were never in space”

“I don’t know an Owen”

“Clare!! I Owen almost up?!” Karen yelled from the kitchen. 

“Uh... yeah! One second! You’re going to have to come down stairs with me. Is that ok?”

“Sure” Peter got up and walked down the stairs after Clare. 

\\(•-•)/

“Who is Rocket? Where am I? And whose Peter?” Owen wondered out loud. 

“Peter? Come on. Rocket wants to talk to you”

“Who is Peter? I don’t know a Peter!” A green woman walked in “Ahhhhh!!!! What are you?”

“Peter are you ok?”

“No. I don’t know a Peter”  lies  Owen thought. 

“Gamora! Where the hell is Quill?!” Another voice yelled. ‘Quill? That’s my actual last name. Why is this man asking for a Quill?’ Owen thought. 

“He’s here. He’s coming! Your coming” she said the last part softer do just Owen could hear. 

“All right”

\\(•-•)/

Peter walked down the stairs of this strange house with the strange women calling him Owen. When he got downstairs, he saw even more people. 

“Hey Owen” said one of the kids, the younger one. Peter just stood there I silence. “What’s wrong wit’s Owen?” The kid asked. 

“I don’t know” Clare, the women from earlier, said “he is claiming that he was in space and that he doesn’t know an Owen”

the other women walked up to Clare “do we need to take him to the doctor?” 

“Maybe” Clare said

“Did he say what his name is?” The teenager. 

“No,” Clair said “what’s your name?”

 “Why should I tell you?”

”we are just trying to help” Clare said. 

“My name,” he started “is Peter”

* * *

 

“Who are you?” Owen asked. The green lady had led him to a bigger room with even more weird creatures. “Where am I?” The other creatures looked at each other. 

“Quill, What is wrong with you?!” Owen jumped in surprise. The raccoon talked. 

“Why is that raccoon talking?”

”I’m not a raccoon, I’m Rocket. You should know that quill!”

”I dot know a Quill!”

”than,” started the green lady, “Who are you?”

”I’m Owen Grady”


End file.
